


What You'll Gain

by QuillAndInkWrites



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also I'm trans too so worry not, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Partner, Anakin Skywalker-centric, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, No mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person, Padme's gonna be the one carrying the babies, Pregnancy, Specifically talking about wanting kids, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Male Character, im gonna do my boy right, so implied that idk if i even need to tag it?, very vaguely implied past sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillAndInkWrites/pseuds/QuillAndInkWrites
Summary: “Padmé,” Anakin murmurs, “would you like kids?”“I would love children, Anakin. What brought this on?"“I know it would be irresponsible, but... I want us to have kids.”“That sounded like what you were trying to say,” Padmé says, a soft, teasing lilt to her words.“Now,” he stresses, “I don’t want to wait. Being with you feels like one of the only good things I have waiting for me and I want more to look forward to. I want to look forward to being a dad.” His voice catches on that last word. Dad.Living Force, he wants to be a dad.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	What You'll Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of "Bright" from the Julie and the Phantoms Soundtrack, and if you listen to the lyrics beyond the title it actually fits really well for both Padmé and Anakin AND Luke and Leia in canon :,)
> 
> Please bear in mind that I don't know when or if I'll update this :) I have more written, but not the next full chapter for sure, and idk when/if I'll write more of it. Could be tomorrow, could be in 4 months.
> 
> Also I think this is accurate but I have never once in my life experienced any part of the road to pregnancy sooo :P
> 
> Enjoy, loves!

“Padmé,” Anakin murmurs, looking up at the ceiling of Padmé’s bedroom on Coroscant. Padmé hums and shifts into her side to face him, pulling the sheets up against her bare chest with one hand and reaching to take his flesh hand with the other. He threads his fingers through hers. “Would you like kids?”

Padmé smiles a soft smile and shifts a little closer, only a few inches between them, just enough space for her to look at his face. “I would love children, Anakin. What brought this on?”

Anakin blows a breath out between his teeth. “I know it would be irresponsible…” he trails off, suddenly unsure.

Padmé shifts again, propping herself up on her elbow, and squeezes his hand.

He takes in a deep breath.

“I want us to have kids.”

“That sounded like what you were trying to say,” Padmé says, a soft, teasing lilt to her words.

“ _Now,_ ” he stresses, suddenly anxious, “I don’t want to wait.” He sits up and brings his knees halfway to his bare chest. “There’s so much waiting, with this war, and so much of it is waiting for bad things to happen again and again. And I love you so much,” he half hastens to assure her, “waiting to be able to be with you is a good thing to wait for, but it feels like one of the _only_ good things I have waiting for me and I want _more_ to look forward to. I want to look forward to my wife and my _family._ I want to look forward to being a dad.” His voice catches on that last word. Saying it makes it feel so real. _Dad._

Living Force, he wants to be a dad.

He looks over at Padmé and his breath catches in his throat. Her expression is so _loving,_ warmer than the twin suns, a joyful, happy smile growing on her lips. He might burn up if he gets closer. He doesn’t care.

He moves to wrap his arm around her waist at the same time as she says, “I don’t think it’s a bad idea, Anakin,” and his arm freezes halfway there.

“You want to…” he breathes out in disbelieving joy. “You want to get pregnant? You want to have a kid?”

Padmé’s smile turns beaming, still so warm.”Yes,” she says.

Anakin lets out a raw sound of breathless delight and pulls her in his arms, hand and stump alike, holding her tight against his chest. She laughs a joy filled laugh and he laughs with her, eyes filling with tears as he realizes that he’s going to be a _father._

“I love you so much, Padmé,” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you too, Ani,” Padmé murmurs into his shoulder. “So much.”

Anakin leans back against the headboard, Padmé against his left side, letting himself breathe in peace for just a moment. He’ll be back to war in a few days, away from his wife once again, but for now he can relax, breathe in clear air, take off his prosthetic arm, and slowly build a life with Padmé that’ll be waiting for him after the war ends.

Force, he knows pregnancy will be complicated and hard, for both of them, but the thought brings him so much joy that he knows, deep in his bones, it’ll be more than worth it.

He’s back to work two days later, hurried to _The Negotiator_ and told to await further instructions from the higher ups. At least the 212th is there too, and Obi-Wan along with them. At least they’re kept busy even through the waiting.

Two days after that, Anakin’s wrist comm beeps once in the middle of some precious downtime. A message from Padmé, apparently. He opens it without a thought beyond making sure no one can read it over his shoulder.

 _I think I found someone,_ it says, and Anakin’s heart clenches, skipping a beat. 

Anakin can’t get her pregnant himself, and the last two days of his time on Coroscant had been interspersed with talk about finding a donor to help them. Someone they know. They had talked about a few people, throwing out names of people they trust and care for, and Padmé had promised to think about it further after Anakin left.

Apparently she’s decided on someone as a first option. Anakin knows she won’t go ahead with anything until he’s back, knows she physically can’t if they want any of Anakin to be in the child, which they both do, so all he feels is excitement at the prospect of having a direction to start.

Anakin hears the quiet clearing of a throat and looks up to see Obi-Wan looking his way, pausing in the middle of a conversation with Cody. He must have felt his spike of emotion over their Force bond. _Kark._

“Orders, Anakin?”

“No, Obi-Wan,” he says, trying not to speak too quickly. Force, he’s trying to get better at this. He’s had _years_ to practice and he’s still terrible. “Just a friend.”

Obi-Wan’s gaze sharpens a little. _Does he know?_ Anakin wonders, almost resigned under the small spike of quickly concealed panic, but the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes is gone before Anakin can think about it too much and he simply says, “Very good. I hope they’re alright, whoever they are.”

 _Kriff._ He _definitely_ knows about his relationship with Padmé.

“They’re fine,” Anakin says, and steps out of the room, stopping just outside the door. Back to the wall, he sends a message back to Padmé, breathing deeply as he wills away the last vestiges of panic at Obi-Wan’s comment.

_That’s wonderful. Who?_

The reply is almost immediate, and it sends a surge of warmth through Anakin to think that Padmé is just on the other side of the screen at his wrist. _Senator Organa,_ her reply says.

 _Huh._ Anakin furrows his brows, thinking the option through. Padmé’s very good friends with Bail, and while Anakin hasn’t seen Bail much in person the few times he has talked to him have been good. Bail is a very kind man, and his wife seems nice too.

 _Why?_ he sends.

_“Bail is a good friend and partially understands what we’re trying to do. Breha is a trans woman. They want to adopt some day.”_

Anakin must let out a sound, because a trooper glances at him as they walk past, Anakin hurrying to keep his wrist comm angled away from them.

Force, his heart might be melting a little bit at the idea of someone who gets him. Someone who has the same wish, if a little altered. Is this going to be a regular occurrence? _I want to talk to Bail properly,_ he thinks, _someday soon. He has knowledge and experience I don’t. Kark, it’ll be nice to have someone who understands all of it, not just parts of it._

It seems like he’s already decided how he feels, then. His internal monologue is treating Bail being their donor as an absolute.

Anakin’s completely fine with that.

 _He’ll be perfect,_ he writes. _When will you ask him?_

_Tomorrow, if I’m lucky. There’s a Senate meeting. I’ll invite him for tea afterwards. If he says yes, or maybe, we can meet again all together the next time you’re on-world._

_I can’t wait. Good luck. Keep me posted._

_I will, Anakin._

Anakin smiles at his wrist comm, warm to the core, and thinks about how he already has good things to look forward to in the next few days and weeks. Then he deletes the messages.

The next day, just past 1400 hours Galactic Standard Time, Anakin looks down at his wrist comm just in time to see a message come through from Padmé.

 _He said yes,_ it says, and Anakin’s heart _soars._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I use "Ani" in this chapter, but if I do my reasoning is that it's already a canon nickname for Cis Anakin, so it must be masculine or gender neutral enough for it to be an appropriate nickname for Trans Anakin too :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated, but never required! I'm always down to have a convo in my comments, if you ever feel inclined, and I appreciate short comments just as much as longer ones. And even when I don't reply, I read and appreciate every comment I get <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
